


Curious

by MimiSophrona



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Haruka's POV, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So much angst, a "how they got together" kinda fic, based on the 90s anime, i would die for haruka and mina's friendship you better bet I'm working it in here, idk tags are hard we'll get back to them, mugen academy, ratings will increase, takes place in third arc, they're all still senshi, within canon but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiSophrona/pseuds/MimiSophrona
Summary: Tenoh Haruka never lived a normal life before Kaioh Michiru stepped into it. "A partnership through destiny," she called it. But with the threat of evil increasing against the "partners" and the introduction of new senshi, Haruka finds strains in their relationship, subtly wishing it could become something more. Kaioh Michiru, however, is all set on business.A Mugen Academy era fic about the change in Haruka and Michiru's relationship.





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> I would die for these two. Enjoy ^^

Haruka rings the doorbell, biting her lip. She knew there was no way in hell Kaioh herself would answer the door, but she can’t help but be disappointed when some standard butler does. She’s not surprised however. This is the Kaioh household and butlers are required service.  
“May I help you, sir?”  
Haruka flashes him a little smile and runs her hand through her hair, but the butler remains to be impressed. He blinks, obviously waiting.  
“Hello, sir. My name is Tenoh. Tenoh Haruka, if you remember.”  
“Ah yes, you’re that boy from Michiru-sama’s school.” His eyes bear into Haruka’s own. She gulps. This is exactly the confrontation she was hoping to avoid, but hey. Haruka was the one who chose to make a grand entrance today instead of sneaking through the window in Kaioh’s room like any other occasion.   
“Is Kaioh Michiru-san here by any chance?”  
“Yes, Kaioh-sama is here. If you’d like to come in Tenoh-san, I can retrieve her for you.”  
Haruka steps in, bowing, and as soon as her heels have cleared the doorway, the butler closes the door behind them with a little too much force. Haruka just barely maintains her balance. She looks up at the butler with a look of triumph for keeping her décor. He does not blink. Tough crowd, Haruka thinks. But Kaioh is tougher.  
“I can take your shoes first, sir.”  
“Oh I’m fine. I can keep them. No need to trouble you, right?”  
The butler cocks an eyebrow at Haruka, his glare shifting to point at the heavy black boots, caked with offending mud and wear. It’s hard to ride a motorbike in ballet flats, and with the senshi business she and Kaioh have recently gotten into, there’s frankly no time for a solid cleaning of them. Haruka relinquishes her boots.   
“Wait right here sir.” The butler is gone.  
Haruka is only slightly relieved. The grand foyer is the size of her entire apartment, yet Haruka still feels trapped by the formality and luxury. She recognizes the foyer as Neo-Renaissance. She’s been spending too much passing time under Kaioh’s influence.  
Lost in deep thought, Haruka must certainly look out of place, for Kaioh’s voice carries a touch of jollity. “Tenoh-san! I wasn’t expecting you here quite yet.” The butler follows behind her as she enters the foyer.  
“Well, it’s gonna be my last time here for a while so I figured I may as well make an entrance. If you can’t go out with a bang, you might as well lead with one.” She brushes some stray locks of blonde hair from her eyes, casting a characteristic joking smile at Kaioh.  
But any laughter in Kaioh’s face evaporates. Her cold demeanor returns to the surface and she speaks to the butler without turning around. “Daichi. You may leave us. Retrieve Tenoh-san’s boots and leave them by my hall. I will escort Tenoh-san out when we have finished.”   
The butler nods and exits.  
Haruka is scared to speak again. She’s not sure what she did to make Kaioh flip so easily. “Are you packed?”  
Kaioh looks everywhere but Haruka. “Mostly. I’m attempting to pare my trunk down to the necessities.” She finally looks Haruka in the eyes. “Are we leaving now?” Haruka notices a little fright in Kaioh’s own. Kaioh suggested this whole plan, but Haruka recognizes that it terrifies the both of them.   
“We don’t have to leave right this instant, but Mugen registration begins the morning after next. We want time to settle in and unpack before the term starts in case of, you know…”   
Kaioh knows.  
“…and I was hoping to get ourselves into the apartment tonight at least. If it’s late that’s fine with me.”   
Kaioh looks up and nods. “I’m of agreement. A new home and a new school are disconcerting on their own, let alone the senshi aspect.” Kaioh breathes deeply, rolling her shoulders back and proud. Any previous fear in her eyes is lost.  
Haruka shifts her weight. She can’t help but notice how perfect Kaioh fits into this foyer. This house. This world. Why is she letting Kaioh leave it? Here, she stands like a queen in her kingdom. Out there, senshi are soldiers. “Have you told your parents?”  
“My mother knows about Mugen Academy, of course, and understands the housing aspect.”   
Haruka nods. Kaioh’s mother gave them the money for the apartment.  
“She only expects to see me on major holidays and when I request to see her. My schooling is more important, to both her and me. My father does not know anything about any of this. I doubt he’ll notice my absence for a semester, and unless my mother tells him, he won’t even ask after that. However, neither know we plan to leave tonight.” Kaioh pinches the bridge of her nose. “My mother would make it into such an occasion. I’d rather slip out unnoticed, but my mother would find such a departure unbecoming. She has helped us a quite a bit.”  
Haruka has always found Kaioh’s parental situation strange, but if it works well for being sailor senshi, why question it?  
“Kaioh-san, did you tell your mother about me?” Haruka figures she might as well ask. She’s practically lived at the Kaiohs’ for a few weeks here and there and never ran into anyone besides a maid or butler.  
Kaioh shakes her head. “There was never a need to. Daichi knows you, and that’s enough of a risk. We can’t jeopardize the mission.”  
Haruka sighs. But that’s just how it is.   
“Tenoh-san, please don’t be upset with me. What am I supposed to tell them? ‘Hello Mother, this is Tenoh Haruka. We fight evil together as magical planet reincarnations. We’re moving in together in the apartment you bought to fight said evil and most likely die in the process. I’ll see you at Mugen Academy graduation if I live that long.’”  
Kaioh is always so strict with their relationship, if one could even call their work partnership such. Of course, it was foolish to ask. “Kaioh-san, I’m not upset with you. I know meeting your parents is a ridiculous idea. Let’s go before they catch us, anyways.”  
Kaioh nods but Haruka is the one relieved. If only she could compose herself like Kaioh could.   
They take the shortest walk to the wing where Kaioh’s hall sits on the second floor. No one else lives in the rooms around it. Kaioh’s own parents live on the opposite side of the mansion. Thankfully, not even servants enter Kaioh’s hall without her permission. Kaioh even has her own little side door on the first floor with a stairwell leading to right outside her hall so that she can come and go as she pleases without being bothered. Kaioh even keeps it unlocked most nights so Haruka can enter whenever to plan missions and often just discuss senshi business.   
Nevertheless, Haruka prefers climbing the tree right outside Kaioh’s music room and slipping in that way. In her own view, it’s less intrusive to the whole Kaioh establishment. Kaioh didn’t care for her window method at first, but now the music room window remains unlocked. Kaioh doesn’t have the energy to bicker with Haruka about it.   
When they reach the hall, Haruka opens one of the double doors for Kaioh but she barely so much as nods. Kaioh’s hall is most certainly a hall. There’s her own bedroom in the back with a balcony and full attached bathroom. She has a music room and even a guest room on the left. On the right, a little kitchen with a dining table (it only had one chair until Haruka began to show up), a library, a study, and an open sitting area with a wall of window. Haruka sees it as a mansion within itself. Kaioh doesn’t blink.   
Haruka follows Kaioh to the bedroom where a large trunk sits open on the floor. It will just barely fit in the back of Haruka’s car and it’s mostly full already. Haruka spots some of Kaioh’s favorite outfits and books, but half of the trunk’s contents so far are art supplies. Kaioh says she can pare it down, but Haruka knows she’ll get nowhere.  
“No Racecar Driver Haruka Tenoh body pillow?” Haruka jokes.  
“I thought the plan was only the essentials.” Kaioh flips her hair off her shoulder. Haruka loves when she does that, exuding confidence and nobility. “Even you barely make the cut.”  
Haruka turns to interject, but a yawn slips out instead.  
Kaioh looks behind her, worry carefully hidden in her brows and all joking gone. “Are you tired?”  
“A little. I couldn’t sleep last night. Too nervous.”   
Kaioh nods. She understands. “Feel free to rest. It might be a little while before I finish and we’ve got quite a bit of difficult work ahead of us.”  
Haruka thanks her silently. Kaioh’s grim reminder only earns a small, sad smile from Haruka. Joking can only carry so far with world destruction hanging on one’s seventeen year-old shoulders.  
“You can use my bed if you’d like. You can take the guest room as well if you’re worried about noise.”  
Haruka answers by falling back on to Kaioh’s bed. She takes off her jacket first however. No need to dirty Kaioh’s bed and have the servants wash it for no one to come back to.   
Haruka much prefers Kaioh’s bed to the guest room. The guest room is cold and dark, and Haruka has attempted to spend the night in there after rough battles when neither of them want to be apart yet refuse to say it. Kaioh just ended up finding Haruka still awake when Kaioh herself could not sleep, and the two would end up in Kaioh’s bed together, albeit with the majority of space in between them.   
Kaioh’s bed smells like Kaioh, and Haruka quickly drifts off. She vaguely registers Kaioh humming a light melody. A self-composed violin one.

When she awakes, it’s to the same voice. Kaioh has finished packing, and the room looks clean and untouched.   
“Tenoh-san? Its dinner time.” Kaioh holds out her hand above Haruka as if she’s afraid to touch even to wake Haruka.  
Haruka understands what that means. She either goes to dinner with Kaioh with her family, or she waits here for Kaioh and they leave afterwards. She knows what she would prefer. She knows what Kaioh would prefer. The preferences don’t agree.  
Normally Haruka only visits Kaioh right after school or at night, never evening. She does have her own schoolwork and home to take care of. But this dinner will be one exception.  
“Do you mind if I come down?”   
Kaioh shakes her head but bites her lip. “No, but you need to clean up a bit.”   
Haruka climbs off the bed with a little more enthusiasm than normal. How can she not be a touch excited to meet Kaioh’s family? She has only seen photos. Said photos lay untouched on Kaioh’s nightstand. No room in the trunk apparently.  
Haruka brushes her hair and teeth with the hairbrush and toothbrush she’s left in Kaioh’s bathroom, washes her face, and smooths out her clothes. She glances from the open bathroom door to the main bedroom, where Kaioh is smoothing out the bed cover. As if she’ll be returning.  
Haruka gives her a moment of privacy before returning to Kaioh’s side. Once there, she reaches for her jacket, but Kaioh stops her.  
“My mother won’t like it. It’s too unkempt.”  
“It’s a leather jacket, Kaioh-san. That’s the point.”  
“Please?”   
Even the ‘please’ holds little emotion in Kaioh’s face, but Haruka agrees.

When they arrive at the dining table, Kaioh’s mother is already seated.  
But when she sees Haruka, she quickly stands. A bright smile crosses the face that so closely resembles Kaioh’s. “Michiru dear, who is this?”  
Haruka reaches out to shake Mrs. Kaioh’s hand. “Tenoh, ma’am. Tenoh Haruka. I’m an acquaintance of Kaioh-san from school and will be joining her at Mugen this fall. I had come to bring Kaioh-san’s things to her Mugen apartment, but I am very sorry for intruding at this inopportune time.”  
Haruka hopes Kaioh thought that was a sufficient explanation. She can’t tell Kaioh’s thoughts from her face.  
Mrs. Kaioh responds to her daughter first. “An acquaintance?” Haruka can tell the woman is thinking something else. Kaioh visibly stiffens.  
Mrs. Kaioh laughs and turns back to Haruka. “Nonsense! You’re perfectly fine, Tenoh-san. Please join my daughter and me for dinner tonight.” She gestures to the waiter to bring Haruka a table setting. A waiter. Will Kaioh survive living with just Haruka?  
“Thank you, ma’am. You are very kind.”  
Once they have sat down, Haruka next to Kaioh who is across from her mother, Kaioh finally interjects. “Will Father be joining us, Mother?”   
“I’m afraid not. He’s understandably busy with the accounts. I don’t think I’ve even had the time to tell you were leaving. I attempted to earlier, but he waved me off.”  
“Will you be alright without me here, Mother?”  
“Of course, darling. I’m more concerned with you being out on your own, so far from here.” Kaioh’s mother looks at Haruka. “I don’t normally say this to adolescent boys, but please keep an eye on my daughter for me.”  
Kaioh shoots the same look to Haruka she does every time Haruka is addressed as a boy. Haruka doesn’t mind it. It’s easier to let it go than correct the same error every other day. It’s the price that comes with her fashion choices and Haruka accepts this. Kaioh, for some reason, does not. Maybe Kaioh is just scared that everyone will think Haruka and her are a couple. Haruka wishes.  
“Of course I will ma’am. I’ll protect her with my life.” Another glance from Kaioh, but this one holds a different meaning. Haruka can’t decipher it before it’s gone. “Our apartments are in the same building, so I’ll always be there for her if she needs something. Of course, academically she’ll have no problems. But I’ll always keeps my hands to myself.” She smirks at Kaioh while her mother laughs. Kaioh rolls her eyes  
“You better!”   
They toast to the beginning of the academic year. Haruka toasts to the beginning of what will be the hardest chapter in her life. 

Walking back to the hall after dinner, Kaioh sighs. “I do believe you get along better with my mother than I do.”  
“C’mon Kaioh-san, I get along better than you do with everyone.”  
Haruka meant it as a joke, but Kaioh sighs and pushes her hair off her shoulders with both hands. She’s frustrated.  
Haruka stops, holding Kaioh’s arm to stop her as well. It works, but Kaioh eyes the hand, and Haruka drops it immediately. “You’re irritated. What’s up?”  
Kaioh won’t look her directly in the eyes again. “Whenever you get around women who laugh at your jokes or love your little flirting tics, you get such an attitude about you.”  
Kaioh normally would never mention this. Haruka decides to push it. “Are you jealous?” A smirk dances on her lips.  
“Of my own mother? Oh come off, Tenoh-san. Never in a million years.” She glares but there is a touch of laughter to it.  
“You were once. Jealous.” Haruka lets her fingers brush over the special scars on Kaioh’s arm. Their first battle together. Kaioh’s confession. Kaioh rips her arm away with the strength of a transformed senshi. The fire in her eyes is Sailor Neptune’s, not Kaioh Michiru’s. She stepped too far.  
“Tenoh fucking Haruka. I said to never bring that up again. And I want to make one thing clear. I did not suggest this plan because I want to live with you. I did not suggest this plan because I want to spend time with you. And I most certainly did not suggest this plan because I want to be with you.” Kaioh practically spits. “I suggested this plan because the world is on the brink of the end. If you could not make it about yourself and your playing tactics for one goddamn minute.”   
Kaioh starts walking back to her room, leaving Haruka in the dust. “Hurry up, Tenoh-san. We need to get to the apartment soon.”  
Kaioh lets Haruka carry her trunk downstairs to the yellow car parked in the grass outside. Kaioh carries her own violin case. She doesn’t even bother to lock the side door behind her.   
Once in the car, Kaioh continues to not speak. Haruka doesn’t press. As they drive out of the mansion and into the heart of Tokyo, Haruka occasionally glances over at Kaioh. With the top of the car down, Kaioh watches the sea sparkle to her side, her turned head leaving Haruka with only a view of her teal hair streaming in the wind. Haruka doesn’t think Kaioh looked back home once as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter should be up fairly soon. I just need to edit it! I hope you guys liked this. I normally don't write from Haruka's POV but this is fun! I plan to make this a fairly long fic so let me know what you think! Love you guys~ <3


End file.
